


The Digital Hero Izuku Midoriya

by Greymon4121



Category: Digimon Frontier, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Bad Friend, Bottom Midoriya Izuku, Confident Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Other, Spirit Evolution, Strong Midoriya Izuku, Top Todoroki Shouto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greymon4121/pseuds/Greymon4121
Summary: Izuku going through his Years at UA heroics school as wielder of the ten legendary warriors from the digital world. ( I know that normally only one spirit per person but I like to think the spirits all chose Izuku as a coincidence to be their next wielder).
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Enter The Ten Warriors

Men are not all created Equal that is a truth that Izuku Midoriya learned at a young age. In a world full of incredible powers know as Quirks he was part of a minority the twenty Percent of the population without a quirk. and that is where our story begins (Quirks still appear at four the reason for izuku's being to good at talking is because he is smarter than most people his age and more mature as well)

Izuku's POV

I was frozen as I heard those words, the doctor saying to give up on my dream of being a hero. I didn't hear my mother trying to speak with me on the way to our home, I got into the Chair in front of the computer playing All Might's debut and I started to cry. Then all of a sudden A bright light glows in around me and time seems to freeze, and out of the light stepped ten beings that looked very strange to me, even in a world of quirks. "Who are you all? '' I asked with hesitation, the lead being smiles at me with a fanged grin 

" Young one you need not fear us we are known as the ten Legendary Warriors of the digital world, a world full of incredible beings known as digimon. My Name is Agunimon, I and my fellow spirits were searching the human world for one worthy to wield us as five young children did in the past. We have found that person, though we did not think we would all chose the same person" Said Agunimon

" who did you all chose then, and why bother telling me" I asked

Agunimon Grins with mischief in his eyes I look at him in confusion " The reason we have told you this Young one is because the human that we chose to wield us in battle is you Young Izuku''. I stare in shock and ask " I think you have the wrong person I mean, why choose me? I'm just some quirkless kid with no power of my own'' I say looking at the ground in shame.

The being with large butterfly like wings then came forward and spoke " Young one We chose you because of your personality and drive" Here Izuku looks up in confusion " We chose you because you have a strong sense of right and wrong, you are able to adapt to many things, and you have a kind heart, one that is almost impossible to find in anyone else'' says the warrior in a soft comforting voice.

I look up in shock. I start crying "I didn't realise I had all that" I said " If it is what you really wish then I would be honored to wield you all when I become A hero" I state with A smile.

The ten Warrior smile at me and begin to introduce themselves, "as I said before I am Agunimon I am the Warrior of fire" said Agunimon,

The being with butterfly wings then stepped forward " I am Kazemon the Warrior of wind I am A feminine spirit young one so your body may change due to wielding me though my form will be male for you" She explains 

Then the being that looked like a small bear made of snow walked to me " My name is Kumamon I am the Warrior of Ice can't wait to work with you" We both smile. 

Then The warrior that looked like A metal wolf with blond hair walked forward " I am Lobomon The warrior of light I hope to aid you as a Hero young one " He says as he nods his head to me, I smile. 

The next one to introduce themselves is one that looks like A mechanical beetle " My name is beetlemon little one I am the legendary warrior of Thunder'' He smiles and walks to the others 

A black warrior walked to me next he had a lion coming out of his chest had a lion shaped head " My name is Lowemon I am the warrior of darkness, and no little one Dark does not mean Evil after all without dark there can be not light" He states in a deep mellow voice and heads to Lobomon.

The next warrior to introduce themselves is a blue warrior that looks like a bipedal Mermaid " Hello Sugar my name is Renamon I am the warrior of water and just like Kazemon my form will be male for you" She smiles sweetly at me and I blush. 

A short person with a large nose then walked to me " Me Grumblemon Nice to work with you we beat all bad guys yes?" He asks and I smile and nod, 

Then a warrior that looks to made of mirrors walks to me " It will be thine pleasure to work with thou young child thine name is Mercurymon" He says to me in old English I smile and nod to him,

The last Warrior walks to me and introduces himself "Yo my Name's Arbormon and don't you go forgetting it ya hear" He says though not unkindly I smile and nod after the introductions Agunimon Explains to me more of the specifics of wielding the ten spirits. He explains fusion and Unified evolutions to me and He tells me about thier beast spirits and how they will be difficult to control at first.

He then hands me A device "This is called A D-tector, this will let you spirit evolve and let you digitize the fractal code of villains which will purify them, they won't regret their crimes but after they go to prison they won't commit another crime again" The warriors start to fade " Our time is up Izuku make sure you don't forget what we have told you and when you need us were will always be with you" says agunimon as They fade and are absorbed by the D-tector.

I smile as my Mom comes in " Izuku what happened I saw a light and came as fast as I could" She said I smiled and asked her to sit on our couch as I explain She starts crying after I finished explaining and showing her the D-tector " Mom whats wrong" I asked She said while sniffling " Im sorry baby I just didnt know if you could be a hero with no power but Im glad for you I'm so happy you get to follow your dream" I smile at that and hug mom thinking 'I can't wait till I can be a hero'.


	2. Encounter with All MIght

Ten years Later

Izuku’s POV

It's been ten years since the Spirits gave me their power, in that time I have mastered their beast forms. When I changed into Renamon and Kazemon my body changed. I now have slightly larger than average hips for a guy, and I have a slim waist. While my body seems feminine It is packed with dense muscle though it isn't very defined, which I am okay with since it lets others underestimate me. My facial Features have also changed. I have a thin jawline and large eyes though you can still tell I am A boy, Other than that I do not know what else has changed other than my reflexes, strength, and senses. They have been increased due to digimon having higher senses and strength and reflexes. I am currently walking to my middle school, which is something I dread because I did not show my new power, everyone thinks I am Quirkless. Though they are technically correct because my power is not a quirk. Due to them thinking I am powerless they bully me though the worst one is Bakugou. He was once my closest friend who I called Kaachan, Though he has lost that name due to how he has treated me and others he deems weaker than him.

3rd Person

Izuku sits in his seat as the bell rings and the teacher enters the classroom and starts on the day's lessons. “ Now we will go over your choices of high schools” The teacher says dully “ Though what's the point with all your wonderful quirks your going to be heroes” The teacher then yells

The class starts showing off their quirks except for two people Izuku and a certain blond Pomeranian after the teacher has calmed down the class a voice is heard. “ Hey teach don't lump me in with all these rejects they wont even make it pass the entrance exam” The blond Says arrogantly

‘Yep, Same old Bakugou’ thinks Izuku “ Ah Yes Katsuki Bakugou you are applying for UA high correct” The teacher asks

“ Yeah its the only school worthy of me” Says Bakugou

“Yes you are applying for UA as well Midoriya?” The Teacher Asks

The class starts laughing saying things like how a quirkless person could never be a hero and that he should just give up, Izuku Ignores them. Then Bakugou runs over and uses his quirk to blow up Izuku's desk “DEKU YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHANCE YOU'RE WORSE THAN ALL THESE REJECTS COMBINED”

Izuku stares at him and says “ Bakugou you know your not supposed to use your quirk in public do what the teacher said and sit down.”

A vein pops and Bakugou's head and he yells “WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU USELESS DEKU” The teacher then interrupts the fight he caused “Bakugou, sit at your desk, you can both solve your problems later. Bakugou does as asked and class goes on.

Time Skip

Izuku's POV

Class has ended and I'm getting ready to leave, as I'm putting away my Analysis book a hand snatches it from me. “What's this Deku your not only useless now but your a stalker to, you damn perv” Says (Guess Who) Bakugou

“ Bakugou Give back my Journal” I said

“ How Bout no” He says and blows up my Journal and tosses it out the window “ You know deku” I look at him with boredom “ There is a way for you to get a quirk… Take a swan dive off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life” He laughs as he walks away. I sigh And head to the pond where my book is floating. I pick it up and start my way home.

As I'm passing under a bridge I smell something foul, like sewage Then A tentacle comes at me I dodge and I hear “ A medium sized invisibility suit Perfect, Don't worry it'll only hurt for forty five seconds”

A villain comes out from underneath the manhole cover and starts to attack me I am dodging everything he sends at me ‘ So he’s looking for a way to hid that means that there a hero chasing him I’ll just hold out until the hero arrives’

I think The slime villain is starting to get agitated and yells “QUIT DODGING BRAT MAKE THIS EASIER FOR ME”

“NO WAY” I yell back. Then I hear a loud voice yell “I AM HERE” I quickly duck for cover as a call of smash is heard and slime splatters all over the floor and walls.

I get up quickly and see the Number One Hero All Might standing there with his iconic grin. “Are you ok citizen?”He asks,

“ Yeah I’m fine All Might you arrived just in time like always” I smile then I ask “Can I have your autograph?” He laughs and signs my notebook taking up two pages “Thank you” I said while bowing,

He replied “No problem citizen I hope to see you again” He then jumped away after containing the slime villain. I have a Fanboy moment then I hear the sound of A villain fight and go to check it out.


	3. A Digital Encounter

Izuku’s Pov

I head to the noise that I heard after the slime villain attacked me. As I go to the crowd I see a lot of heroes from Kamui wood to the new mount lady. They are trying to fight a creature similar to the slime villian I dodged. Kamui was keeping the civilians from getting closer, And mount lady couldn't do anything without causing property damage. As I take a closer look at the villain My blood runs cold. It was large and greyish purple in color; it had tubing coming out of it and plating near its eyes. It wasn't a Villain, it was a digimon. 

I was running to Kamui when the heroes were launched away from the Digimon. “Kamui Woods” I yell

He looked at me “Don't come closer kid it's not safe” He warned

“ That's not what I’m trying to say that thing isn't human” I replied

Kamui looks alarmed and asks “What do you mean?”

I reply “ It's a creature known as a digimon it has powers that seem to act like multiple quirks”

“You seem to know a lot about this thing what do you suggest we do and do you have any info on it” He asks urgently

“ Its called Raremon A sewer digimon, If the stench of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out then its acid sludge attack will. The only thing I can think of to beat it is to get a non corrupted digimon to help” I replied

Kamui looks worried “ Where do we find one that's not evil” He asked

I replied “ I know where but you would have to trust me and give me permission to use my power” I looked him dead in the eye showing that im serious.

As Kamui looked into my eyes he must have seen how serious I was, He nodded “ok kid do what you have to I’ll make sure the others dont stop you” He said to me.

I thanked him as he yelled to the other heroes to not stop me. I pull out my D-tector and a ring of data forms around my hand. I then yelled “ EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION”

I dragged my D-tector over the data with thoughts of my warrior of light. Data encircles me as a shadow image of Lobomon surrounds me. As the rings of data vanish I yell out my name “LOBOMON” 

Raremon then sees me “Oh so the little doggy wants to play? THEN LET'S PLAY CATCH. ACID SLUDGE” He yells as he spit globs of green glowing sludge at me. I take out my kendo saber and yell my attack “LOBO KENDO” I slashed at the sludge blocking it as I ran full speed towards the glob of living sludge. Raremon wasn't fast enough to dodge and my attack pierced its head and pink goo sprays out. Raremons silhouette blacks out as a ring of data circles it. I start speaking 

“ Alright you talking trash heap, prepare to be recycled. FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE” I yelled as I dragged my D-tector of Raremons data and absorbed it. As I did this Raremon turned back into a digiegg and flew back to where it came from. I then turned back to my human form.

3rd person

As Izuku did this the other heroes and civilians looked at him and were shocked to see how easily he defeated the villain. Backdraft asks Kamui why he let the kid fight

“ Simple really, He knew more about the enemy than we did and it turned out that knowledge helped keep others safe. Though I will have to talk to him about killing it and the damage he caused” Backdraft nods knowing Kamui did the best in a situation that could of ended up being much worse. 

Izuku’s POV

As I wipe the sweat from my forehead Kamui walks towards me 

“ Great job kid, though did you have to cause so much damage and kill the thing?” He asked

“ I didn't kill it though I just took its fractal code, the egg shaped object was the actual digimon his data was purified and he was sent back home” I explained

“ And about the damage that's an easy fix” I state.

Kamui looks at me like I have two heads “ Kid this is not an easy fix this is millions of dollars or damage the buildings are demolished and the road is in rubble” Kamui says with annoyance.

I look at him with exasperation “ Yeah I know it's very bad but look at this” I say as I pull out my D-tector. I push some button and call out “Fractal Code render” As I say this data pours from my D-tector and envelops the damaged sites Kamui looks on in wonder When the data fades it looks like nothing has ever happened at all.

Kamui looks at me with confusion “ what did you do?” He asked

“ simple Raremon destroyed this area so in his data was the fractal code for what this place looked like before. I used my device to the reload that fractal code back into the surrounding area restoring it to what it should be” Kamui looks at me with amazement 

“ That is some power you got there kid” He smirks “ Can't wait to see you as a hero if you get a chance come intern at my agency I’d love to have you” 

I smile at the wooden hero thanking him before I go home avoiding the press an make my way to the scolding I’m sure to get from my Mother. I smile at the thought of how much she cares for me.


	4. Entrance Exam

Beginning of UA entrance Exam

Izuku was running towards the gate to UA. ‘ Crap I’m gonna be late!’ he thought. As he was running he didn't see the slight ledge on the sidewalk and ended up tripping over it. Before he could fall he started to float. Looking around for the cause of it he saw a girl with a bob cut and slight pink to her cheeks.

“ Hi im Uraraka, Sorry for using my quirk on you but it would be bad luck to fall before the exam” said Uraraka

“ yeah thanks for that though, names Midoriya can't wait to see you in class Uraraka-san” Izuku replies as he heads into the testing area.

Izuku’s POV

I make my way to the practical part of the exam and take my seat luckily no one from my old school is near me. After all test takers are seated Present Mic comes out onto the stage and starts speaking about the practical. I hear all of it though I wasn't paying very close attention. I just know there are three robots worth different points. Then all of a sudden A stiff looking boy with glasses stands up and starts speaking. 

“Excuse me Present Mic, but the pamphlet handed out shows four robots yet you only explained three is this is what we can Expect from UA then it is severely lacking”. Before Present mic can answer ``stiff boy speaks again “and you with the messy green hair if you are not going to be paying attention then leave to give those more deserving a chance”.

Now I’m annoyed. “Really I have been paying attention if you would try to be more aware of people you would see that present mic was going to explain the Fourth robot as well, learn to swallow your pride and not make assumptions.”

I glared at him, my eyes taking a more sharp appearance. Stiff boy sits down and present mic speaks 

“ WHOA THERE LISTENERS NO NEED TO BE HOSTILE AND EXAMINEE 7111 EXCELLENT QUESTION THE FOURTH ROBOT IS AN OBSTACLE SO ITS BEST TO AVOID IT, ANYWAY MAKE YOUR WAY TO YOUR FIELD LETTER YOU WERE GIVEN EARLIER AND GET READY FOR THE PRACTICAL”.

All the students get up and make their way to the field they were assigned to. I make my way to field B after putting on my tracksuit which is green and form fitting. As I make my way to the front I see Uraraka looking nervous with her hands pressed together, I go over to reassure her when a familiar stiff hand grabs my shoulder.

“ She looks like she is trying to concentrate if you are here to sabotage others than leave.” the stiff boy from earlier says. I glare at him.

He flinches at my glare as I speak “ Hey if you were paying attention you would see that she was nervous I was going to help her. Now remember what I said earlier about assumptions: learn what not to do and what to do next time ok? Or you'll never be a decent hero."

Present Mic then yells go and I sprint off into the field taking out my D-tector thinking of wind. “ EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION” I drag my d-tector over my hands data and then more data swirls around me like wind. My form blacks out and my eyes and mouth glow pink. My body changes to a being with large purple butterfly wings, I am wearing very short shorts that end on my upper thigh, knee high boots with butterfly adornments, and has two strips of cloth connecting the my shorts and my chest peice which covers my pecs in pinkish cloth that has slight armouring to it. My visor covers my eyes and next to my ears are the same butterfly like wings on my boots, my hair is Pinkish purple with a windswept look. I yell my name while kicking the air “KAZEMON”.

As I take off into the field I hear Present mic yelling at the othe examinees, as I fly I see a group of robots 5 one pointers, 6 two pointers and 3 three pointers. I attack without warning creating hurricane winds from my fingertips. “HURRICANE WAVE” I cry as I whip the robot with the attack, giving me twenty six points. The other examinees are battling their own robots, suddenly I see a student being overwhelmed by three pointers I rush over. I pick him up and fly him a little ways away. He thanks me for helping him. I nod and go back to the robots that attacked him. I land in the middle of them and do a handstand and start spinning using my legs to kick the robots. “TEMPEST TWIST” I yell and destroy the robots giving me thirty nine points.

I hear Present Mic yell that there are only five minute left. I rush to get more points when I hear quaking, I turn around and see A giant robot. Thinking it must be the zero pointer I turn to fly away when I hear someone cry out in pain. I look back and see Uraraka trapped under rubble, the Zero pointer almost over her. I don't think I rush over and kick the rubble off her, I pick her up and bring her to the others.

“Don't worry your safe now Uraraka” I said“ But that thing needs to be destroyed who knows what havoc it will cause later”

Uraraka looks at me in fear “Don't do it you'll loose point” she said

I smile at her and say “Dont worry Ill be fine” I then fly off the face the giant robot.

I then yell out the phrase that will help me win this battle. “KAZEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION” Data swirls around me and my form changes. My hair turns blue and feathery, and wings sprout from my head. My Butterfly wings are replaced by Tan birdlike ones, My hands and feet turn into claws and talons with three digits on each limb. I yell out my new name “ ZEPHYRMON” I look at the Robot not noticing the awed looks from my fellow examinees. I move my arms and slash through the air calling my attack “HURRICANE GALE” The blade like winds cut the arms of the Zero pinter but they haven't put it out of commission yet. My hands and feet start glowing with red and pink energy spheres, I charge at the metal Giant with my arms and legs outstretched and yell my next attack “PLASMA PAWS” and I drive myself through the zero pointers head destroying the fragile inner workings and causing the robot to explode. I Land back by the Examinees and see, Recovery girl making her way to us. I change back to myself and Recovery girl starts handing out gummies and healing hurt students. She makes her way to me and Uraraka and starts speaking

“ These exams are getting more dangerous by the year, now are either of you hurt?”

I shake my head no and speak “ I'm not hurt, though I think Uraraka sprained her ankle under the rubble”.

The Youthful Heroine nods and heals Uraraka causing her to fall asleep. “Now young man the exams are over you should head back home. The results will be sent to you sometime in the next week” I thank the recovery girl and head home.

With the Teachers during the Exams

“My don’t we have a great bunch this year. I can’t wait to see what they can do” A Female said with a lick of her lips.

An anthropomorphic animal starts speaking in a calm voice “ Yes these tests are designed to have students show all traits needed for being a hero”

the female from earlier said looking at the stiff boy with engines on his calves “Speed to get to an incident quickly”

A cowboy then speaks while looking at a boy with multiple limbs “Reflexes to react quickly to danger”

A woman wearing a large white suit then speaks while looking at a blonde shooting laser from his stomach “Calmness in chaos to complete the objective”.

Then a homeless looking man speaks looking at a being flying around and a boy launching explosions “And finally pure fighting skill”.

The animal speaks again “it's almost time to send in the zero pointer. Yagi, will you do the honors?” it asks an emancipated man with wild blonde hair.

He replies “Of course Nezu, after all this last obstacle is to test how much someone is willing to sacrifice to help others”.

Yagi then hits a large red button releasing the zero pointer with a loud crash. The teachers then see the flying Examinee flying towards a trapped student. They all start smiling, while the female from earlier speaks

“ Oh I like this one, just look at their choice in clothing” She smiles while licking her lips.

Nezu interrupts. “Midnight that is Examinee Izuku Midoriya, his Quirk is called Digital Warriors. It allows him to take the form of creatures he calls digimon and use their powers as if he was born one, the clothing is not his choice it is what this form looks like naturally. Though I must admit I do not know much more about it or what other forms he may have, the description of his power is quite brief. 

That piqued the other teachers' interest. The Sleep deprived teacher then says “So the other forms aren't human?”

Nezu replies “Yes they are not human, though we may want to look he's doing something. Right Aizawa”

The other teachers looked at the butterfly student. They were in shock as he changed forms looking more beast-like and took out the zero pointer in two attacks.

Aizawa looks at Izuku’s form and then says “ I want this one in my class, from what I can see he may just have potential."

The other teachers looked on in shock as Aizawa never had anything good to say about other students.

Nezu then speaks “ Very well Aizawa. He will be in your class come the new school year. Now I think it is time to start preparing for the new year.”

The other teachers nod and head to their classrooms to prepare for the start of school. All of them are thinking about what this new school year will bring.


	5. Quirk Application test

First day of school 3rd person

Izuku was walking down the Hall of his new School looking for his classroom. ‘ 1-A, 1-A, where is it? I don't want to be late”. He thought urgently. He finally made it to the classroom and pushed open the door thinking ‘I hope the uptight boy and Bakugou aren’t in my class. As he thought that he heard yelling, There in the front of the class was the stiff boy, and Bakugou who had his feet on his desk while the blue haired boy was yelling at him to take his feet off them and to not disrespect the school. Bakugou then replied 

“ what school did you go to ya damn extra”

Stiff boy replied “ I am Tenya Ilda and I attended Someii middle school.”

“Ha so you're a damn elite well I can’t wait to crush you” Replied Bakugou.

“Crush me! Are you sure you want to be a hero” he replied.

Ilda then noticed Izuku and made his way over to him. “You I must Apologize from during the exam, we have gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Teny-” 

Izuku interrupts him “ Tenya Ilda right, sorry I overheard you earlier. And about the exam it's fine we were all nervous” Izuku smiles at him.

Tenya nods and goes to sit down. Then Izuku hears a familiar voice 

“ I know that curlier hair”

Izuku turns around to see Uraraka looking at him. “Hey Uraraka, good to see you, I told you we'd see each other at school” Izuku says as he notices something behind his friend. Before Uraraka could reply a tired voice spoke from behind her.

“If you're here to make friends you might as well leave”

A yellow sleeping bag inched into the classroom and stood up “A CATERPILLAR” the class except Izuku thought. The sleeping bag stood up and fell showing a tired homeless looking man in its place.

“It took you all eight seconds to stop talking and only one of you noticed I was there” He shook his head “ you kids aren't rational enough, I am Shota Aizawa your homeroom teacher” He pulled a briefcase out of his sleeping bag and then said “ put these on and head out to the track, you have fifteen minutes”.

Fifteen minutes later

Izuku was at the track and was trying to remember what hero his teacher was. Then it hit him his teacher was eraserhead, his quirk was erasure. When the rest of the class got to the track Aizawa pulled out a softball

“ In the past your school had you do these fitness tests without using your quirks, the board of education is keeping up with an out of date medium by doing this. Midoriya you had the highest score in the exam, what was your score during middle school” He asks Izuku

“ fifty eight meters I think” Izuku replied

“Good not do it with your quirk, anything goes as long as you stay in the white circle” said Aizawa.

Izuku smiled, “ Anything sensei?” he asked 

Izuku nodded and set the softball down and took out his D-tector confusing the class as to what he was doing. They got their answer not moments later when Izuku yelled out. “EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION” Aizawa's eyes widened a little thinking that what izuku said was different to the exam, the class watched in awe as Izuku dragged the strange Device over what looked like to be multiple rings of data surrounding his hand. They were shocked when his body blacked out and he Screamed. The data swirled around Izuku and grew creating the outline of a large golem like being, the data vanished and the being called out a name “Gigasmon” the being was ten feet tall and was brown and pale tan with a large rock like nose and a muscular body.

The creature then picked up the softball and threw it straight up, it then looked at the class and spoke “Might want to back up before you get hurt”

The class did so as the now named Gigasmon called out what seemed to be an attack “QUAGMIRE TWISTER” Gigasmon started spinning so fast the his body was blurred, the softball came falling down and into the path of Gigasmons fist. A crack was heard as Gigasmon hit the ball and sent it flying into the clouds. The class watched in awe as data swirled around Gigasmon and he turned back into Izuku. Katsuki was in shock ‘how did deku do that he doesn't have a quirk’ Katsuki thought, that shock slowly turned the rage as he began thinking that Izuku was looking down on him all this time.

He charged Izuku screaming “ WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DEKU DON'T YOU DARE DO BETTER THAN ME”

Then as he was about to use his quirk on Izuku a cloth came out of nowhere and bound him and He couldn't activate his quirk. He looked for the source and saw his teacher. “Stop making me use my quirk kid, it gives me, serious dry eye,” Aizawa said with annoyance.

He released Bakugou and spoke to the class showing a panel he held. “These tests are to see the amount of potential you have for heroics, the Teachers here are given the most freedom to teach how they like.”

The class perked up and started talking, A girl that was all Pink spoke “ Man this looks like fun” Aizawa got a glint in his eye at that.

“ Fun you say, if you're here to have fun why don't we make this more interesting, the person who places last will be deemed hopeless and immediately expelled”.

The class was in shock, uraraka then spoke “ That's not fair it the first day of school, even if this is a hero school that's just too unreasonable”

Aizawa Quirked an eyebrow “Fair you say nothing in life is fair, Villain attack, natural disasters, it is your job as heros to right these wrongs” Aizawa gave a shit eating grin and spoke “Welcome the UA’s Hero course.

(for simplicity's sake the scores are all the same except Izuku’s. So I will only go over his tests for this because typing that much hurts my hands)

For the standing long jump Izuku Brought out his D-Tector and spirit evolved into Kazemon Shocking the class with the new form and the revealing clothing he wore, and causing a certain pervert to look at him with a blush due to how feminine he looked. Izuku then jumped and Glided over the sandbox, clearing it completely.

The next test was The grip strength test, Izuku overheard three of the other guys talking about the 540 Kg that the boy with multiple limbs got. Izuku took out his D-Tector Again and thought of Ice “EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION .... AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG” As he screamed again startling some of his classmates thinking he was turning into the Earth like Golem again were shocked to see something else.

As the light of the data faded Izuku called out his name, as a large ape like being with green shoulder guards, hrns and braided hair ending in arrowheads formed “KORIKAKUMON”. Izuku took the grip strength tester and squeezed with all his might, what was left was a mess of snapped metal and wires. When Iuku turned back to normal He smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, He looked at Aizawa and Apologized. His teacher just sighed and moved on.

For the speed test Izuku used his D-tector and once again spirit evolved. This time his class was shocked to see a Wolf like creature covered in Armour and strips with yellow wing like protrusions on his back, they were even more shocked when the wolf spoke calling out its name which they learned was Kendogarurumon. As Izuku and Bakugou got to the starting line when Aizawa said go the two rocketed of Izuku wheeling by as Bakugou flew through the air with explosion the monitor beeped as Izuku passed it first it showed a time of 2.2 seconds beating Ildas 3.04 seconds. Bakugou then came in with a time of 4.13 seconds, he was boiling with rage that Izuku beat him again. 

The class was confused when Izuku didn't turn to normal when the next test was called out, which was the endurance test. They were shocked when KendoGarurumon jumped and called out “ KENDOGARURUMON SLIDE EVOLUTION” as the quadrupedal wolf morphed into a bipedal wolfman covered in armour and then called out “LOBOMON” which was the beings name. Izuku then walked to the start of the track with the rest of the class behind him. As the test was being done many students fell out of the running around the middle of the test. Izuku managed to last two second more than Ilda before tapping out, panting as he joined the class returning to his human form.

The class was disappointed to see that Izuku did not use any more forms for the rest of the tests. During these tests Izuku thought about if he should use his spirits for them but decided Against it, mainly because they wouldn't help in the tests and in some cases would hinder him like in the seated toe touch, and the side steps. Izuku still did well in these tests due to past changes into Kazemon and Ranamon, which gave him incredible flexibility and reflexes. When the tests were finished Aizawa showed the total tally of the students ( All Places are the same except izuku)  


Izuku looked for his name and found it in 3rd place under a guy named Shoto Todoroki. Bakugou was furious that Izuku did better than him, but kept it to himself so he didn't get bound again. In last place was a Short boy with purple balls for hair named Mineta.

Aizawa glared at him and spoke “Mineta you're expelled from the hero course, pack your things and leave.”

Shocking a girl with a black ponytail who thought it was just a ruse

“ I have been watching you during the tests and your behavior towards the Girls of your class is despicable, and your use of your quirk is almost as bad.” Suddenly the girls felt less pity for him due to them being relieved at being able to avoid the purple pervert. Mineta cried tears of blood as he left to pack his things muttering about things which shall not be named.

After school Izuku’s POV

I was walking out of the gates of UA heading home when someone stopped me. I turned around and saw Uraraka and next to her Ilda.

“Hey Midoriya let's walk home together” Said Uraraka

“Yes let us go home from our prestigious Academy” Ilda added.

I was surprised, i didn't have many friends earlier in life and even less when they thought I was quirkless, so I was shocked they wanted to walk with me but never the less I replied “ Sure guys, though I’m just going to the train station so i can get home on time my home is in Musutafu so I dont think youll be going as far as that”.

“Doesn’t matter Midoriya we still want to walk with you” Said Uraraka, Ilda nodded his agreement.

As we walk to the station Uraraka asks me a question “ say Midoriya, what's your quirk? I've never seen anything like it before.”

I look at her and say “ I'll tell you tomorrow ok that way everyone in class can know as well”.

She nods along with Ilda. We just get to the train station I get aboard my train and wave bye to my new friends. ‘I can’t wait for the next day to begin’ i think as I speed home on the train.


	6. Quirk explanation and beginning of training

Next day at School 3rd Person

Izuku was back in 1-A waiting for class to start, Ilda had just sat down after redundantly trying to get the class to calm down. As he reluctantly sat down, Aizawa walked into the room and started speaking.

“Due to your irrationality yesterday we will do introductions today, say your name, quirk, and something about you”.

The whole class yelled in their minds ‘ THAT WAS YOUR FAULT SENSEI ’. As the class thought that Aizawa went to sleep in the corner of the classroom and introduction began. (All the same except Izuku). It was Izuku's turn to introduce himself, he walked up to the front of the class and saw that the class was leaning forward, all of them curious about what his quirk is.

“ Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya. I like Katsudon and my quirks name is Digital Warriors.”

He smiled and looked at the class “I know you all want to ask about my quirk just letting you know you can”

A girl with pink skin whose name was Ashido asked “What just is your quirk”

Izuku smiled at that and started to explain. “ My quirk is the ability to transform into the forms of ten warriors of a different world, and yes this world does exist, it's where that creature from eleven months ago came from, that Being was called Raremon a type of digimon. For my forms I have two main forms for each element: A human Spirit which is easier to control but less powerful, and a Beast Spirit which is harder to control and more powerful, I can also temporarily give others my spirits in case their quirk is overused. Any other questions”

A boy with spiky red hair named Kirishima asked izuku “What elements do you have and what are your forms names”

Izuku answered “ I have the element of Wind the spirits are Kazemon and Zephyrmon, I have The element of Ice”

Peaking the interest of a dual haired boy” the spirits names are Kumamon and Korikakumon, I have the element of Thunder the spirits names are Beetlemon and megakabuterimon, I also have spirits of darkness” A certain bird haired boys head perked at that 

“ their names are Lowemon and Jagerlowemon, I have Spirits of Fire Agunimon and BurningGreymon and with a power given to my D-tector the device I carry with me everywhere I can fuse those spirits to get two other forms Aldamon and EmperorGreymon, The same applies for my spirits of light Lobomon, KendoGarurumon, Beowolfmon, and MagnaGarurumon. I also have spirits of water Renamon and Calmaramon, the next spirits on the list are my earth spirits Grumblemon and Gigasmon, the eighth spirit element is wood whose names are Arbormon and Petaldramon, and finally my spirits of metal Mercurymon and Sakakuamon. Ok last question or well be here all day”

Uraraka Asks “ Does your quirk have anything to do with your appearance”

Izuku blushes and answers “ Yes it does, you see two of my Spirits are feminine in nature my spirits of water and wind, Because of that my normal body took on some female characteristics, for example my hips are bigger than what they would have been if my quirk was something else” Many of the boys and some girls blushed at this comment

“ and my eyes are bigger as well and I have softer features, I may have some ‘internal’ changes as well relating to other things but I haven't had any scans to see if that was true, though I am still a guy just a more feminine one” Izuku finished with a Blush and shakily sat back in his seat with the class watching him with keen eyes.

Time Skip Heroics class

It was the beginning of heroics class and Class 1-A was waiting for the teacher to show up talking amongst themselves about who they thought the teacher would be. Suddenly they heard loud footsteps in the hall and a loud shout as the door slammed open “ I AM HERE WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON” Yelled the teacher.

The class was in shock, in the front of the classroom stood the number one hero All Might, the class started to get excited talking about his costume and that they were going to be taught by the number one hero.

All Might spoke again “ I am to be your foundational hero teacher, the lesson we are going to accomplish today is combat training”

Bakugou smirked and Izuku frowned a little, both speaking the words “Combat” “Training”. Before the class could stand up All Might spoke again

“ But before we go to the training field you must look the part” All Might said holding up a briefcase “ In these cases are your hero costumes using the designs that you submitted and your quirk form”

The class was brimming with excitement as they all got up and headed to the changing rooms to put on their costumes.

Time Skip to Training exercise

The Class was walking into the training field which was the same city that they took the entrance exam from. Each student in their hero costume, Each costume was unique but two of the costumes turned the heads of the other students one was Yaoyorozu Who was wearing a red leotard that showed off lots of skin. The other was Izuku. His Costume wasn't very combat oriented or helped him fight in any way due to him changing forms completely which included clothing, it was more aesthetics than anything else. He wore a deep forest green crop top with baggy pants that hugged his hips and hung over his ankles (Like Lapis Lazulis pants in Steven Universe but a blackish green), he also is wearing a belt with some pouches that holds his D-tector and some medical supplies. Izuku then notices everyone is staring at him and blushes. Uraraka walks up and speaks to Izuku

“ Um Midoriya are you sure that's your costume, I mean I know that my costume didn't turn out how I would have liked but yours doesn't seem like something you would go for.”

Izuku blushes at her comments but smiles “ Yeah this is what I wanted Uraraka, my costume deals more with aesthetics than combat due to me completely changing forms when fighting, plus I can catch people off guard similar to midnight but not as extreme”

Izuku smiles as they continue walking towards All Might.

“Now you Newbies look the part from now on you all are heroes. Now does anyone have an idea of what we are doing today.”

Ilda spoke “ We seem to be in the city from the exam. Are we conducting urban maneuvers again sir”.

All Might replied “ Nope we are actually going to be taking two steps forwards, while most villains will attack outside its the truly smart villains that attack inside”.

Tsuyu spoke up with concern “But what about basic training”

This is basic training young Asui” Replied All Might with his signature grin.

“You are going to be split into teams one playing the villains the other playing the heroes. You are going to try and either protect a fake warhead or try and secure it while trying to capture the villains, now one of you is going to be a team of one seeing as how you are one student short until the sports festival.”

“Sir how are we going to be determining teams” Ilda asked chopping his arms.

“ We are going to decide by lotto”

“So random is that wise sir”

Izuku then spoke up “Think about it Ilda many heroes have to form surprise teams during patrol so in a way this is preparing us for later”

Ilda realized his blunder and apologized giving a ninety degree bow, All Might waves him off and the teams are chosen. (Teams are the same except Uraraka is on Momo’s team and Izuku is Alone). - to be continued


	7. Hero training

After the teams were selected All Might spoke as he stood by a screen. " And the first batch of heros to perform is these guys"

As he said that pointing to the screen the names of the students and what role they were was shown. The villains of this round were Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida. The Heroes or should we say hero of this round was Izuku Midoriya. Bakugou Smirked as Izuku frowned at the pairing.

All Might spoke once more " Now that the teams have been decided the Villains have ten minutes to set up while the hero devizes a plan. Now young heroes time to start this training exercise".

Izuku was in the waiting room looking over the building plans and coming up with his plan of attack. ' ok so since it's Bakugou that is in the villain group he will most likely have Iida wait by the bomb while he attacks me for whatever reason he has now. So ill use a warrior he cant fight with his quirk, Yeah he'll be perfect for dealing with Bakugou'. After Izuku decided on who to use All Might spoke over the comm link

"Young hero the ten minutes is up you may now head into the building to face the villains be careful".

Izuku steeled his nerves and ran inside being as quiet as possible trying to listen for Bakugou's loud footsteps. he had just made it to the second floor when he was attacked.

" THERE YOU ARE YA DAMNED NERD GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YA ALREADY" said the angry pomeranian as Izuku ran away into a larger room.

" GET BACK HERE DEKU"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN BAKAGOU, COME AND GET ME UNLESS YOUR AFRAID YA POMPOUS WINDBAG" Izuku replied as he taunted Bakugou into following him. as he entered the large room which was covered in reflective surfaces, he turned around and saw bakugou gaining on him. He drew out his D-tector and started to spirit evolve. "Execute Spirit Evolution" as he yelled this out his form blacked out and his eyes and mouth glowed green. Data swirled around him as his form changed. When the data vanished in Izuku's place stood a being with two mirrors for shields and a body made of mirrors. Another interesting feature was that he had no face just a set of ruby lips on the mirror where his face should be. Izuku Called out his name in an old english accent "Mercurymon"

Bakugou stopped as he entered the room staring at the new form Izuku showed. He was about to launch himself at the new foe onl to stop when he heard it speak. what it said made his vision go red with rage.

"Step into my Parlor said the Spider to the fly. look at thou so full of insolence as thy stand before me, Thy Arrogance shall be thy downfall fool"

As Mercurymon said this Bakugou flew at him with rage in his eyes. just before Bakugou could hit him with an explosion Mercurymon Disappeared melding into the floors reflective surface. 

"HEY DAMN DEKU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU"

" My my such arrogance that open the first act of thy play, it is thou who shall perish in my house of mirrors, one does not just attack without restraint or thou shall lose thyself to power."

Bakugou was getting annoyed after trying to attack Izuku he missed. He then realised what Izuku said 'House of mirrors? this guy can meld into any reflective surface. well then I'll just make sure he can't do that anymore'. As Bakugou finished this thought he let out blast after blast destroying the reflections in the room forcing izuku to reveal himself standing in the middle of the room.

"Well now thou does have some miniscule amount of intelligence to destroy my escape" Izuku spoke calmly

"what did you say ya damn nerd now your starting to piss me off. you see this gauntlets on my wrists if their made how I asked they've been storing up my sweat to be used later, and now I have a full load" as Bakugou spoke raising his left wrist holding a pin All Might spoke

" Don't do that Bakugou you'll kill him"

"NOT IF HE DODGES I WON'T" yelled Bakugou as he released the pin sending a large explosion towards Izuku

Across the room Mercurymon looked bored as Flaming death hurled towards him. he sighed " Well thou has forced to me to use my power. NOW DARK REFLECTION" Izuku yelled as he held up his two Mirror shields. the explosion was absorbed into the shields shocking Bakugou and those watching the fight. After a second the Blast was released back towards Bakugou who couldn't dodge in time, shocked that his own attack was used against. He was hit on the Left side of his body burning him badly though not enough to do extensive damage just leave a few scars.

Izuku walked to Bakugou who was lying on the floor half Conscious. Izuku wrapped the capture tap around Bakugou's leg as he turned back to normal. 

All Might spoke "Bakugou has been captured, only one villain remaining."

Izuku nodded and headed to the next floor looking for the bomb.

Time skip to when Izuku finds Iida

Izuku ran towards a door looking for the bomb when he heard really bad imitations of a villains laugh. Laughing silently he headed towards the noise. stopping just outside of the door he saw Iida and his costume trying to act Evil and Failing at it. Izuku the burst into the room Spirit Evolving into A new Form. As the data vanished from Izuku the class and Ilda see his new transformation there stood a three to four foot tall bear wearing what looked to be army style armour and a rocket launcher on his back. He called out his name. 

"Kumamon"

Iida then spoke " Foolish Hero you will fall to my Evil" Iida then sprinted to Izuku

Izuku jumped out of the way of Iidas kick and took a deep breath as he fell to the floor calling out his attack.

" CRYSTAL FREEZE"

As Izuku let out his breath ice crystals flew from his mouth and hit the floor turning it into an ice rink and throwing Iida off course due to his extreme speed. Izuku moved along the ice as if he was flying over it and headed towards the bomb. he spoke as he dodged a sloppy kick of Iidas.

' Sorry Iida but you just can't beat me while I'm on the Ice" As he said that Izuku placed a hand on the weapon and All Might spoke over the Inter Comm

"Weapon Secured Hero team wins. Make your way back to the viewing area for grading".

Izuku walked over to Iida after returning to normal and held out his hand to the fallen Iida.

"Great fight Iida can't wait to have a rematch with you"

Iida smiled and took the hand and spoke " You as well my friend we shall fight again and see who will come out the victor. now we must go and receive grading and retrieve Bakugou'

Izuku nodded and went to go get Bakugou wondering what their grade would be.

To be Continued


	8. Digi showdown at the USJ

Izuku, Ilda and Bakugou reached the rest of the class in the viewing platform where All Might was waiting for them to arrive to have to class decide who the MVP of the match was. The class was staring at Izuku in awe as he joined them in front of All Might.

"Now you Zygotes who was the MVP of this match" spoke All Might

Momo raised her hand

" Yes young Yaoyorozu" said All Might

"The MVP was Midoriya due to him being able to be calm in a hazardous situation and adapt to when problems appeared in the battlefield he also was able to use the flaws of his opponents against them for instance Bakugou's temper was used by Midoriya to have Bakugou make mistakes and eventually subdue him. for Ilda he was able to change the field to his advantage by freezing it to slow Ildas movements down and recover the weapon".

All Might sweatdropped 'She said more than I thought'

"Correct Young Yaoyorozu though it is important to be able to create new plans on the fly remember this Young Ilda and Bakugou, Now lets get back to the exercise" Said All Might

(The Fights were all the same as cannon just put Uraraka with Momo)

Time Skip to USJ incident~

The class is sitting in the classroom chatting about what they think the next hero exercise is.

(Cant think of what else to put down will update chapter when I figure out what to write for dialogue and other scenes Sorry)


End file.
